Love Potion 9
by ButchercupPPG
Summary: Blossom is working on a science project, making a love potion, when Buttercup accidently drinks it. The potion makes you fall in love with the first person you see, and Buttercup catches a glimpse of Butch. Buttercup falls for the Rowdyruff Boy and his brothers excpect him to not return the feelings, but Butch is about to suprise them all, even Buttercup.
1. Chapter 1

"All the two mice do is just sit there!" Blossom growled at her experiment. She had to get two animals to fall in love, but she wasn't good at mouse romance patterns. "What am I supposed to do," She continued talking to herself. "Just say: 'Hey mice, fall in love'?" Then she got an idea and quickly started to work on a love potion. Then Blossom's stomach started to rumble. She sighed and walked out of the room to go and eat. As soon as she left, Buttercup snuck in. She quietly laughed, replacing her sister's shampoo with green hair dye. Buttercup was about to put the cap back on, when she noticed the vial with the love potion in it, it looked like orange juice. Buttercup walked over and smelled it, then looked back at the hair dye on the table, she grinned evilly, grabbing the hair dye. "lets see what this does." She chuckled, putting a drop of hair in the potion. It exploded, Blossom ran up the stairs and into the room. "What was that?!" She yelled at Buttercup, coughing. "Uh-" Buttercup stammered and looked at the potion. She quickly picked it up and drank it. "Buttercup, NO!" Blossom screamed. "I don't know." Buttercup said, and crashed through the ceiling. "Buttercup, stop!" Blossom called after her. Bubbles ran into the room. "What happened?" Bubbles asked. "Buttercup drank my love potion," Blossom said, pointing to the Buttercup-shaped hole in the ceiling. "It makes you fall in love with the first boy you see!" Blossom and Bubbles flew after Buttercup. She was far away across the city. She was flying towards three figures in the air: The Rowdyruff Boys. "I'm going to kick your butts!" She yelled at them, flying faster. One of the boys flew out in front of the others. Buttercup stopped, she saw him. It was Butch.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?… IT'S LOVE! This story is about to get interesting…**

"Oh No!" Blossom and Bubbles cried as they watched Buttercup's angry expression soften. Buttercup lowered her fists and stared at Butch. "What are you waiting for Puff?!" Brick called to her. She didn't look away from Butch. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Butch asked. Buttercup blushed. "Oh… I…" She looked down at her feet then back up at him. She smiled. "I just think you're kind of cute." Butch's eyes widened, Boomer and Brick started to laugh. "You WHAT?!" Butch yelled at her. "This is not going well," Bubbles whispered to Blossom. "Hey, Butch, go give you're girlfriend a hug!" Brick called to him, laughing. Butch growled and looked back at Buttercup. "If you're not going to make the first move," Butch said, flying towards Buttercup, his fists clenched. "I'll do it myself." Buttercup just floated in the air, staring at him. "Buttercup!" Blossom cried, flying down and tackling Buttercup out of then way just before Butch hit her. "Buttercup! Butch was about to attack you!" Blossom shook her sister. Buttercup glared at Blossom. "He was not!" She said defensively, wriggling out of Blossom's grasp. "He was going to _hug_ me!" Buttercup crossed her arms, Blossom rolled her eyes and Bubbles flew down. "Blossom, how do you cure the potion?" Bubbles asked. Blossom looked at Bubbles wearily. "No, It's _supposed_ to just wear off." She sighed. "But when?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know, but we have to take a break from crime fighting for now." Blossom explained. "We can't crime fight without Buttercup and she's too busy crushing on Butch!" Blossom pointed back to where Buttercup was sitting on a building, staring at Butch and writing: 'Buttercup and Butch', then drawing a heart around it with a piece of charcoal. The boys flew nearby, Brick and Boomer laughing at Butch. "It's not FUNNY!" Butch screamed at his brothers, who didn't care what he said. Boomer was now chanting: "Buttercup and Butch sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Buttercup just continued drawing. "This can only end in a fight and poor Buttercup's heart broken." Blossom sighed. Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other and then at Buttercup, they nodded in silent agreement. They flew down, picked up Buttercup and flew back to their house, with Buttercup trying to struggle free the whole way.

It was ten at night. The boys were back at their house, which was Him's evil lair. Butch was really mad about what had happened with Buttercup and he couldn't get to sleep. Unlike his brothers, who were snoring on the couch. _I thought she hated me,_ Butch thought, taking out his punching bag from the closet. _Now she has a _crush _on me?!_ He hooked up his punching bag and started hitting it. Eventually, he punched it so hard, that it flew off it's hook and onto Boomer's face. Boomer grumbled, picked it up, threw it back at Butch and lay back down. "It's amazing that he can do that in his sleep." Butch mumbled to himself. There was a knocking at the door. _Did Brick order pizza again?_ Butch thought. He walked to the door. It was Buttercup.

**Well, well, well… I wonder what will happen next…**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are going to love this chapter, it's sooo sweet! **

"Buttercup?!" Butch hissed. "What the heck are you doing here?" "Do you want to take a walk?" She asked, ignoring his anger. "No! I want to-" Butch couldn't finish, the look on Buttercup's face said: I'm _not_ taking no for an answer. "Fine." He grumbled. They walked out the door. Butch didn't understand why Buttercup was suddenly all sweet and nice, where was the violent, kick-butt girl he _use to_ know? "I'm sorry your brothers laughed at you." Buttercup said, looking down. Butch would have responded something like: "Yeah, well, it's your fault it happened!" But, he didn't want to hurt this new Buttercup's feelings. So he responded better. "They're probably jealous that a pretty girl like you has a crush on me and they have no one." Butch smiled at Buttercup. She looked up at him. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked. _Oops._ Butch thought. "Well, y-yeah, you're-" He stammered. Buttercup giggled. "Am I embarrassing you?" She smiled at him. "Why would you think that?" He asked, stopping. "Well, you're blushing." Buttercup pointed to his cheeks, Butch touched his face. "Sorry," He mumbled. Buttercup took his arm. "It's okay, I'm blushing too." She said, she was blushing. They flew to downtown Townsville. "Hey! Let's go check out that new karaoke restaurant!" Buttercup pointed to a building with bright lights. "Sure." Butch and Buttercup flew towards the building. When they went inside, they sat at a table near the stage. Someone on stage was singing 'Brave' by Sara Bareilles. "She's _really_ good." Buttercup sighed. Butch snorted. "I bet you could sing way better than that." He said. Buttercup stared at him. "Okay then." She smiled, when the person got off stage, Buttercup walked on. Butch's eyes widened. Buttercup took the microphone. "This is for you, Butch." She said as the music started. She began to sing 'Had me Hello' by Olivia Holt. She was really good at singing. Butch stared at her. _She's really pretty._ He thought, then realized he had the same lovey-dovey look on his face that Buttercup had when she looked at him. _No! No crushes!_ He growled at himself. _You can't let Brick and Boomer know! _ But, he could still do it secretly all he wanted.

Buttercup finished her song, with a standing ovation from the audience. "Butch! You have to try it!" She giggled. "What? NO!" Butch backed away from the microphone she was holding out to him. "Please, just one song?" She pleaded. Butch sighed. Not taking 'no' for an answer. He took the microphone, walked up on stage and then he got an idea.

Buttercup sat at their table waiting for Butch to start singing and when he did, Buttercup

Was so happy, she wanted to jump up and kiss Butch. He sang 'Build me up Buttercup' by The Foundations. He was a good singer, but Buttercup wouldn't have cared if he was the worst singer ever, he sang that for her and that just made her fall for him even more.

**That was one touching chapter, if I do say so myself :) Chapter four coming up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start, thanks for the reviews! And some of you are asking how old Buttercup and Butch are in this story, and I have answers: They are about 14 to 15 years old. Now, let's get back to the story…**

After Buttercup got back from the Karaoke restaurant, her sisters were steaming mad at her. "Where the heck were you?!" Blossom growled, Bubbles had her arms crossed. "I was… out." Buttercup said. Blossom rolled her eyes. "With _who_?" Blossom pushed on. "Ummm… with Butch." Buttercup blushed. "See, I told you, Blossom." Bubbles said, nudging Blossom. "Do you like him?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, whose blush became even brighter. Blossom snorted. "Of course she likes him, that's what a love potion does, Bubbles." "Wait what?!" Buttercup growled. "What love potion?" "Oh, you accidentally drank my love potion and fell in love with Butch." Blossom explained. "What?! I - you - Butch – Karaoke – Build me up - POTION!" Buttercup stammered. She fell down on the couch. "Did you do it… purposely?" Buttercup asked. "No, I wouldn't do that." Blossom sat down and put her arm around Buttercup. Buttercup sighed, putting her head on Blossom's shoulder. "Do I love him or not?"

Things weren't any better when Butch got home either, his brothers were mad too. "Hey guys," Butch said, walking in the door. "So, this is how it goes." Boomer growled. "Throw a punching bag at me, and then leave without letting us know?" "Boomer, what are you talking about?" Butch asked. "He said, you left without letting us know." Brick crossed his arms. "And he threw a punching bag at me!" Boomer stated. "No one cares, Boomer." Brick sighed. "You guys, I was just out." Butch pushed past them. "Yeah, with Buttercup." Brick sneered. Butch cringed. "How'd you know that?" Butch asked. Brick rolled his eyes. "I don't know, maybe because I got up to get some water and I saw you and Buttercup strolling away." Brick turned away from Butch towards Boomer. "Come on, Boomer, let's go find out what happened." Brick whispered. Boomer nodded in agreement and the two crashed through the ceiling. Boomer and Brick looked back to see if Butch was following and when he wasn't, they shredded across the sky towards the Powerpuff girls's house. When they got there, Blossom and Bubbles were waiting for them. "Buttercup is out of the house, guys, we need your help with Buttercup and Butch." Bubbles said. "You guys said you would tell us what happened to Buttercup, so spill it." Brick growled, Boomer nodded. Blossom explained the whole love potion incident to the boys. "Well, this ends easy, we just cure the potion." Boomer said. "Actually, it's not so easy," Blossom explained. "You see, we have to get Buttercup to see Butch in love another girl, but Butch likes Buttercup, so we have to get a girl to pretend to date him." "And I have just the girl." Brick smiled evilly. "We're going to need the Powerpunk girls."

**Oh my gosh! I'll give you a hint of what comes next: Brute!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so late! I was hanging out with my friend all weekend. I know a lot of you are excited about the Punks coming into play, so here's chapter five!**

In Viletown…

Brute lay on her dark green bean bag, throwing darts at a board. Brat was brushing her hair and Berserk was downstairs playing video games. "So bored." Brute sighed, throwing a dart, which flew past the board and hit Brat in the back of the head. "Hey!" Brat rubbed the back of her head. "Brute!" She growled. Brute started laughing and Brat tackled her. Berserk came back upstairs. "Should I break it up?" She asked herself, staring at her two sisters fighting. "Nah." Berserk turned and went back downstairs, when the phone rang. Brat shoved Brute off of her and flew to the phone. "What do you want?" She growled. "Hey, is Brute there?" A voice asked over the phone. Brat grumbled. "Brute," She held out the phone. "It's for you." Brute snatched the phone. "Who is this?" She demanded. "Brick." The voice said. "Brick who?" Brute questioned. "Brick wall," The voice snorted. "It's Brick from the Rowdyruff Boys!" "What do _you_ want?" Brute growled. "We need you to come to Townsville to date my brother!" Brick explained. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Brute dropped the phone, picked it up again and screamed into it: "NO!" "Aw, come on! Just this once, it's going to be pretend, anyway. Plus," Brick continued. "It's going to end up breaking up Buttercup and Butch." Brute smiled evilly when she heard that. "Okay, why not?" Brute shrugged. "Besides, this is going to be fun."

In Townsville…

The next day Butch flew across the park, looking at clouds and picking out shapes. "That's a bear," He pointed out a cloud. "That one's a tree and that one…" His voice trailed off and his frown was replaced with a dreamy smile. "Looks like a buttercup." He couldn't get Buttercup off his mind. The green Powerpuff clouded his thoughts all day and it didn't help that he was meeting her in the park today. He flew a little longer, then he saw her. "Hey, BC!" He called, landing behind her. "What's-" Butch choked on his words when she turned around. "Brute?!" Butch stood there, amazed and a little creeped out that she was here. "Oh, I just came for a little visit." She said. "And you're… in the park… _not_ causing trouble?" Butch asked. "Who said I wasn't causing trouble?" Brute smiled evilly. There was a small explosion and the ground shook. "What was that?" Butch demanded, his ears ringing. "You don't want to know," Brute laughed. "Come on!" Brute grabbed Butch's hand and the two flew away from the park. What Butch didn't know is that poor Buttercup stood behind a tree watching the whole thing happen.

**Poor BC! *hides under table and cries* Okay, I'm okay now, I did that when I first saw Phantom of the Opera too (Did he die, did he live? I don't know!) Chapter six coming soon!**


End file.
